Fate of the Trinity
by Jacen Soul
Summary: The heartless returns, and a new prophecy shall be fufilled. Not of a key bearer but of three who each carry an aspect of the key.
1. Heir of Agrabah

They were after him. So he ran the hood of his cloak covering his face as he jumped over two guards and kept running.

"Stop! Thief!" one of them yelled but he didn't care still he ran through the crowded Bazaar. Suddenly hands grasped him he squirmed but there grip held true as one of them yanked off his hood and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Prince Aren, there is plenty of food in the palace and if you must have something from the market place your father has enough money to pay for it."

"Oh come on Razhul that's no fun. I don't do it for the food I do it for the stealing. Get the Vender to check his pocket he's paid in full with a generous tip."

"That is irrelevant now come on back in the palace."

Aren sighed but submitted. When he entered the gates he took off his cloak revealing ahead filled with messy black hair and bright Hazel eyes, he was tall and lanky with a thin build. He wore a Purple Vest with golden hemming underneath a grey shirt with red bindings at then end of the sleeves and a similar coloured belt. Blue-Grey pants and golden brown boots with the toes upturned. He shook his head as a Bengal Tiger approached him.

"Hey Raja. What ya up to?"

He scratched the tiger behind the ears and it started growling at him.

"What's gotten into you?"

Raja wasn't growling at him he was growling behind him he turned around to face the intruder. It was small and black with glowing yellow eyes and small antennae.

"What the?"

It began multiplying until they filled the courtyard.

"This doesn't look good.."

Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of him and a rod appeared in his hand, it was of simple design brown handle with a blue head shaped in three circles. He didn't know if it would help but he swung it and the creatures fell. He cut a path through them to the palace where his parents stood fighting off similar creatures.

"The heartless back?" he heard his father call to his mother and Aren ran to them helping them finish the creatures in the palace.

"What's going on?"

"No time take Carpet and check the town."

Aren nodded whistling as a Magic Carpet swept underneath him and flew him into town. There stood a large shadowy creature with glowing yellow eyes it seemed to be controlling the smaller ones. If he took it out maybe the town would be saved. Carpet flew him closer as he leapt to attack swinging his rod in the creatures face landing on it's shoulder and attacking it's neck.

Balls of black energy swarmed for Aren as he leapt to avoid them landing on Carpet. Things weren't looking good for Agrabah this creature was strong but he couldn't give up. Suddenly a white light glowed from his chest the brightness emanating from him as it's light destroyed the creature and the rest of the heartless he collapsed.


	2. Warrior's Spirit

Xayne walked the twisting corridors of Hollow Bastion. Her black boots kicking up dust and other loose matter sitting on the floor. Her tight black jeans hugging her legs as she walked matched with a red tank top, the symbol for 'Forsaken' in white. Black ribbon wrapped up her left arm and a collective of black bracelets and silver armlets on her right.

She opened a door walking quietly into the library picking up a book. 'Ansem's Report' she had always found the stories of the heartless fascinating, 'Those without Hearts' The things that man, there former ruler Ansem had done though, to further his studies sickened her. She heard a disturbance behind her and spun to face it, in front of her stood a woman whose brown hair was tied into a delicate plait with a red ribbon. She wore a Pink Dress, with Brown boots and silver bracelets on one of her arms. Her green eyes were almost entrancing. On her neck was a silver pendent of Angel Wings.

"Sorry Xayne I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Lady Aerith. It's an honour to be near a member of the elite guard."

Aerith smiled back at her.

"You know Xayne- Get down!"

Aerith swung her rod with a cold efficiency and Xayne ducked out of the way as her rod hit several strange creatures, Xayne immediately knew what they were…. Heartless. There was a flash of light in front of her and a Sword appeared she instinctively grabbed onto it and assisted Aerith in clearing out the heartless.

Aerith looked at the sword in Xayne's hand and merely told her to follow her. They found the rest of the elite guard, Yuffie, Leon and Cloud fighting off heartless.

"Where's Cid?" Aerith called out to them

"He's gone to the waterway to check things down there." Leon called to her.

"Xayne come with me." Aerith told her

The pair of them ran out of the palace and down a left into the waterway. There was a blonde man fighting of heartless with a spear.

"Cid we have to get Xayne to the Gummi Ship." Aerith called to him.

"Gummi Ship? What?"

"Trust us Xayne." She told the girl

The three of them ran fighting through the heartless to a secluded area of the waterway when more heartless began swarming. Cid threw Xayne in it and shut the door.

"Hit the red switch it will take you where you need to go. Leave this to us."

Aerith opened the door a little and took off her pendent.

"Give this to the one with the light. You'll know who he is, trust me it's important."

Xayne pushed the switch as Aerith and Cid attacked the heartless and the Gummi Ship flew off. Xayne had no idea what was going on but she was going to find out.


	3. Essence of the Sea

What were these things? They were everywhere. Arianna couldn't get away her Purple tail was moving as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough. These creatures, heartless did the princess call them? Were swarming all over Atlantica. She flicked her sandy blonde hair, soft blue eyes surveying the scene. Things didn't look good.

There was a flash of light in front of her and a golden shield appeared, she grabbed a hold of it using it to bat the creatures out of her way. She swam towards the palace. A particularly large heartless that appeared to be crossed with a shark was looming over King Triton, his trident knocked out of his hand, the Princess unconscious nearby.

Arianna swam as fast as she could towards the monster swinging her shield with amazing speed and power using the edge of it to cut of it's dorsal fin coming around creating a gash across it's side, it aimed for her with it's teeth but she avoided and created another gash over it's eye. A flash of light from the Kings trident which he had managed to recover and the creature was gone. The King swam over to her and eyed her shield.

"Arianna, where did you get that?"

"It appeared in front of me your highness."

"Then I'm afraid you must leave, for now one day you will return to us but for the good of all world you must go."

"The good of all worlds I don't understand."

"You will."

In a flash of light she reappeared in a strange town, her tail was gone replaced by legs. She wore a purple skirt, with a white and purple tank top a white shirt underneath the tank top and black boots.

"You're the last one, follow me." A voice sounded behind her, she turned and followed the woman.


End file.
